


Sabotage

by cinderfell



Series: Ikea Au [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, ikea au, neo is a little shit, weiss and blake are exasperated, yang is an even bigger shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a clear line when it came to Yang and what she was willing to put up with. Messing with her bike was about a mile over that line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> based on a silly little post i did with tumblr user actualneopolitan. i turned it freezerburn. lmao sorry ray

"Yang, this is probably the worst idea you've ever had." Blake was running to keep up with her co worker, who was sprinting towards the office. They swerved around customers who were just trying to go about their day while shopping for some fancy Swedish furniture. Yang nearly ran over a tiny brunette that she vaguely recognized as a girl from her days in high school out shopping with her girlfriend. "No, you know what? This definitely is the worst idea you have ever come up with since I met you freshman year. I've known you for five years, Yang. You've had a lot of bad ideas in that time."

"I'm going to fight her, Blake!" The blonde stormed through a 'living room'. A family jumped out of her way, a woman holding her wiggling twins back so they didn't get trampled.

"No, no you are not!" Blake squeezed past the family, offering them rushed apologies.

Yang barged into the office, surprising Weiss who was doing some paperwork at a nearby table with her right hand digging into a bag of stale chips from the vending machine at the mall entrance. The girl had recently gotten disowned by her father because of her... less than heiress-like behavior since she graduated. Yang and Blake had managed to land her a job at Ikea considering Blake was in the good graces of their bosses. Weiss was still getting the hang of working a job for her money, but the rich girl would get it eventually.

Yang had been the one that suggested Weiss try getting a job at the Ikea. Even after being disowned, it still got her a job faster than most of the other employees. Yang had been a little jealous, to be honest. But, at the same time, she was secretly just a little bit happy she got to see her cute friend more often. Well, a little more than a little happy. A lot happy, actually. Ruby made fun of her a lot.

"What are you doing?" Weiss demanded loudly, bringing her paperwork closer to her chest as if to protect it in case Yang got mad.

"Something really bad," Blake lunged at Yang, trying to grasp her arm and pull her back. "Just trust me and grab her!"

Confused, Weiss got to her feet. "Okay, please make yourself a little clearer. Yang does bad shit all the time."

"Stop her from using the--"

The click of the overhead speaker system interrupted her, and Blake made a frustrated little growl.

"Yo, Neo Politan," The speakers crackled loudly. Blake was grabbing at Yang, trying to pull her away with low hisses of threats she'd do to her if she didn't drop it. Yang was unphased. "Come to the kitchen section if you wanna fuc-- fricking throw down!"

"Oh," Weiss said lamely. "That kind of bad."

Yang dropped the mic, eyes burning. Blake let go of her, slumping against the wall and putting her face in her hands. "Oh my God. Oh my God, she's going to get fired. She's going to get herself fired and then I'm going to get fired for not stopping her."

"Uh, listen. I know Yang always hates Neo, but what did she do this time?" Weiss slowly offered Yang her bag of chips, which Yang grabbed. She slammed her hand into the bag, pulling out a fist full of crumbling chips and shoving them into her mouth with such force that it was a bit scary.

Yang made a couple garbled noises, her mouth still full, and slammed her fist onto Weiss's table in anger.

Weiss just wrinkled her nose. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Yang made a rude gesture that roughly translated to her telling Weiss to go fuck herself with the broom on the other side of the room. The heiress was unimpressed.

"Yang thinks Neo fucked with her bike lock." Blake translated Yang's noises for Weiss with a dry voice. "Even though she has no proof."

Yang gulped down the chips squished into her mouth at last, immediately throwing herself so she was glaring down her coworker. "Who else would do it?"

"How about literally any of the other people who come to the mall?" The dark haired girl crossed her arms.

"Nah, anyone else would've tried to steal my bike. This was somebody trying to just fuck with my lock." The blonde waved her hands wildly.

Blake let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't know that, though."

"I do!" Yang growled. "I'm scared that when i get my motorcycle, she's going to do something to it."

Weiss rolled her eyes, offering Yang some more chips. The blonde accepted them gratefully. "I think you're overreacting. I'm sure we could get Sun or Ruby down here to get your bik--"

The overhead speaker system crackled alive above them, cutting off Weiss. Neo's sweet, soft voice drifted out from the sound system.

"Hey, Yang. I'm busy working right now but there's already a toddler in the kitchen section that I think could take you."

There was a soft "oooooooh"ing that undeniably came from Emerald and Mercury.

"Oh no." Weiss groaned, already moving with Blake to block Yang's path. "Oh no, you are not fighting her."

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Yang, no!"

\---

Weiss's shift was finally over. Waving politely goodbye to a fuming Glynda, she got the hell out of there as fast as she could, backpack slung over her shoulder. The manager was furious at all of them for the abuse of the sound system. Ozpin actually thought it had been funny, though. Weiss was pretty sure Glynda chewed Ozpin out more than she did Yang and Neo put together.

She dug her car keys out of her pocket as she walked out towards the parking lot. She paused as she noticed a figure sitting over by the bike racks, fighting weakly with a bike.

"Yang?" She called out. The blonde girl looked up, defeated. "What are you still doing here? Your shift ended an hour ago, right?"

"It won't budge." Yang tugged weakly at her bike lock. She looked completely miserable. Weiss crouched down, taking the lock in hand.

"I have no clue how to help you with this," Weiss admitted. Yang deflated even more, if possible. "But I can give you a ride, if you want." She nudged her shoulder against Yang. The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before she bit her lip.

"Um, if you really want. I mean, um," Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, only if you're okay with it."

"Yang," Weiss smiled a bit. "I literally just asked you. I think I'm okay with it."

"Okay." Yang breathed. "Okay. Thats good."

"We can come back with Sun tomorrow and get him to get your bike free." Weiss stood up, reaching down to pull the larger girl up. Their hands clasped together. Yang's palms were ridiculously sweaty.

Yang cast one more look back at her bike before following Weiss back to her car. Weiss could've sworn she had a little bit of a bounce in her step as they walked.


End file.
